The Universe's Elements
by ToReMusical
Summary: Amy Rose the earth priestess must marry her childhood friend/enemy, Sonic the hedgehog.. Guardian of wind. They both hate each other, but until their 2 kingdoms were attacked by a missile and townspeople captured by robots, they have to go on a adventure to find the one that attacked their kingdom, along the way they meet new friends, new elements, and new love. please read!


The Universes elements chapter 1

The Beginning

Amy Rose, The Priestess and Guardian of the Element Earth, Light pink quills that reached her thighs, rosy pink cheeks, peach muzzle, arms, and chest, her bright jade eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Of course she would wear something princess like but ever since she heard the news of marriage she would wear other clothing. You know like A pink tank top that cut right above her belly, a periwinkle colored jacket that would be a tight fit around her arms but no zippers, red shorts that reached to the half of her thighs, long brown boots that would reach to her knees, the jacket was also long like a brown winter coat it reached the floor but at Amy's waist it would you rap around her waist. (Weird huh? That is just her adventuring outfit.)

Lime Emerald eyes peered into the window they almost seemed like glowing, Sonic The Hedgehog guardian and user of wind, he was not a priest like Amy but he can use wind as good at Amy can use earth. Sonic had deep blue fur, a tan peach muzzle, arms, and chest, he had a deep red cape that reached his ankles, his shoulders would have golden dragon heads attached to his cape, he had bright red boots with a thick white line down the middle and golden buckles on each side, and he and Amy were child hood frenemies. He stood on her balcony with his glowing lime emerald eyes, staring at her and Amy staring at him back. She carefully stood up from her bed then opened the balcony doors "What is it Blue?" Sonic narrowed his eyes then smirked "Nothing Pinky, Just walkin' by." Amy put a hand on her hip "yeah right." Sonic chuckled "heh, anyway my mom and wanted to invite you to the ball next week. You wanna come?" Amy turned her head away then pouted "Why? I thought your mom hated my dad." Sonic crossed his arms "Your dad has apologized for what he did." Amy turned around with her back facing Sonic "No, I don't want to come." Sonic turned away and jumped onto the railing "Suit yourself bye Pinky." Amy waited until he left then closed the balcony doors she sighed _this is stupid why am I a element guardian? And why am I engaged with that idiot? Cocky, annoying, loud, and stupid everything I hate about him! _Amy groaned then slumped onto her fluffy bed "Maybe I should get some sleep now." Of course Amy had 2 years until the marriage to bond with Sonic and you know that was never going to happen Amy envied Sonic in many ways he was too cocky, he was faster than the speed of light, many people loved him, and most of all Sonic was the total opposite of Amy, she was a book addict, he was cool and calm, she had a temper which only lasted 2 seconds, he was never mad except with anyone who mentioned his father, she was called "cute" while he was called handsome and hero. Oh, how Amy envied him, but she didn't know that he envied her back Sonic would glare at her every time her back turned he would think that Amy was constantly trying to take attention away from him. She was smart, while he was dumb, she knew everything about the royal kingdom, he only knew about the village, she was mature and he was childish. Oh, how he envied her, Sonic looked up at his bed ceiling _why does she have to take attention away from me? Why does she neglect me every time I ask her something? _Sonic sighed then closed his eyes drifting of to sleep.

Next Morning….

Amy opened her eyes, her personal maid, Grace Milly, was waiting at the door with her breakfast smiling "Good morning mistress here's your breakfast." Grace gave her a plate with French toast, orange juice, and a bowl of cereal all set on a silver tray Amy smiled sweetly "Thank you Grace." She ate all her breakfast and Grace took her tray away "Good day, mistress." She left the room leaving Amy alone _Well need to get dressed _she got dressed into a dress that reached above her knees it was light pink with lilac swirls at the bottom, she had purple heels with blue tip at the end, her thigh length quills were put in pig tails, she put on a bit of lip gloss on, and she placed her favorite red headband with blue swirls. She twirled in front of the mirror and giggled "Time to get going." Amy left the room going down the staircase humming to her favorite song "keeping secrets by kicking daisies" Amy loved that song no matter what. She saw her father at the table with her stepmother Lauren that was her name, orange fur, three quills in front of her face, her back quills were shoulder length and was wearing a long morning gown (you know like those queens), and her father looked like Amy but short quills and red fur.

Later….

Amy was outside reading her favorite book "Sleeping Beauty" She smiled brightly when she read the end "Hey Pinky, what cha' reading?" She looked up and saw Sonic sitting on her favorite tree, Amy always sat under it, her smile disappeared it turned into frown "What are **you** doing here?" Sonic mimicked what she said then grinned "I'm just visitin'" Amy turned her head away "right…" Sonic sneaked behind her then yelled out "What's wrong!?" She jumped then fell to the ground "**Nothing**! Stop scaring me!" Sonic laughed "See there's that face I wanted to see!" Amy blushed then crossed her arms then pouted "so you made me mad to see my face?" Sonic laughed then scratched the back of his head "yeah… anyway you sure you don't wanna come?", "yes I'm sure.", "You don't wanna come?", "No.", "Please Pinky?" Amy huffed then yelled out "FINE I WILL COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME IN PEACE!?" Sonic cheered then hugged her tightly "Thanks Ames!" he zoomed off leaving Amy slightly mad but blushing. "_I guess I need to go to the ball…_"

* * *

**Me: Hello.**

**Amy: Remember this is the first chapter of The Universes Elements! You already read so uh… wait for the next one!**

**Sonic: bye folks! Wait... Review first!**

**Me: Yeah and don't go near the underwater cave!**

**Amy: Underwater cave?**

**Me: Nevermind bye!**


End file.
